<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не люби меня by Theonya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189324">Не люби меня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya'>Theonya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, Hugs, M/M, Romance, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Не люби меня, — задумчиво шепчет он, нежась в кольце из рук. — Пожалуйста. Не нужно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не люби меня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Не люби меня, — задумчиво шепчет он, нежась в кольце из рук. — Пожалуйста. Не нужно.<br/>Парень удивляется. Кожа его наваждения такая же нежная, как и в детстве. Большие, безразличные на первый взгляд глаза — тоже. Да и весь он обтекаемый, удобный, созданный для объятий.<br/>— Почему?<br/>Он не считает нужным объяснять то, чего стесняется. Было бы не в его духе поступить так и в этот раз. Он не любит разговаривать и открывать чувства: кому нужно, тот и сам поймет. Лучший друг, например. Макото ждет, чувствуя дрожь сплетенных пальцев. Сейчас он мог бы сказать какую-нибудь глупость, но Дельфину не нужны слова, и он обнимает еще крепче, не видя сопротивления.<br/>— Не обнимай, — бормочет он, не решаясь поднять голос. Лоб покрывается холодной испариной, а друг прислоняется к затылку губами, не желая ни выполнять, ни возражать. Харука тоже прислоняется поближе к теплу рельефного тела, и ему странным образом не хочется выскальзывать, уходить; ему замечательно, им обоим чудесно в данный момент.<br/>— Расскажешь? — тихим голосом серьезно говорит он. — Станет легче.<br/>«Вряд ли», — чуть не срывается Дельфин.<br/>Он понимает — проблема высосана из пальца. Потому качает головой, желая решить самому. Другой бы, не Макото, давно бы психанул, бросил разбираться в одиночку, но он идеален.<br/>Вздыхает.<br/>Губы мягко касаются щеки, и невинность зашкаливает, будто они снова младшеклассники с синими портфелями.<br/>— Не любить тебя? Невозможно.<br/>Щеки едва розовеют. Он разворачивается и плюет на свои моральные устои. Давно хотелось так сделать: провести руками по мышцам, огладить бицепсы и чуть-чуть царапнуть по шее, нечаянно, неправильно подстриженным ногтем. Друг смотрит снизу вверх, обнимая уже за талию, любуясь с безмолвным трепетом.<br/>— Тогда не оставляй.<br/>Словно граната с вырванной чекой, он взрывается, наглея с каждым мигом, сладко прикусывая губы и прикрывая глаза. Склоняться неудобно, и он нависает над Макото, заставляя его лечь.<br/>— Мы же останемся друзьями? — шепчет он.<br/>— Мы останемся большим, чем друзья, — почему-то шепчет в ответ парень и укладывает рядом на бок.<br/>— Тогда… — затихает Харука, подставляясь под ладонь. — Люби меня.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>